La Chanson de l'Hiver
by titpuce86
Summary: "Ils allèrent ensuite au Gondor et y séjournèrent durant les quelques courtes années qui leur restaient à vivre". Chronologies des Terres Anciennes in Le Retour du Roi. Merry et Pippin au Gondor pour le dernier des voyages.


Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu et tous ses habitants appartiennent à Tolkien.

Ecrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof pour le thème « bromance ». Attention sortez vos mouchoirs. Vous aurez été prévenus.

* * *

><p><strong>La Chanson de l'Hiver<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil m'abandonne et la mort me fredonne la chanson de l'hiver.<em>

_Anna Vreizh, par Cécile Corbel_

* * *

><p>Pippin fredonnait d'un air absent une ritournelle d'un autre Âge et d'un autre lieu, une chanson gaie et insouciante, plus appropriée pour les vertes collines de la Comté et pour ses tavernes que pour le sévère et majestueux Palais des Rois du Gondor, surplombant la Cité Blanche. Mais Pippin n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête et ces murs avaient déjà résonné des chansons du Hobbit. Mais sa voix avait été claire alors, même si son cœur et son esprit ne l'étaient pas, tout embrumés de peine, d'espoir vacillant et de peur face aux armées sans cesse en mouvement du Seigneur du Mordor.<p>

Aujourd'hui, si son cœur et son esprit étaient en paix, sa voix était chevrotante, éraillée, âgée. C'était là leur drame à tous. Chacun devait un jour quitter ce monde et des quatre Hobbits qui avaient traversé la Comté, Bree et une bonne partie de l'Eriador, Pippin et Merry étaient les derniers et bientôt lui, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Meriadoc le Magnifique comme ils disaient par chez eux, le Maître du Pays de Bouc, serait seul. Plus jamais personne pour l'appeler Merry avec cet insupportable accent Touque, plus personne avec qui partager des histoires du temps jadis, du temps où il était jeune, fringant et terrifié alors qu'il galopait à la ruine et à la fin du monde juché sur un cheval devant une princesse guerrière, à la suite de deux Rois, un qui mourrait en ce jour et l'autre qui naîtrait au milieu de ce champ de bataille oh combien sanglant et à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

En tout cas, plus aucun Hobbit. Du moins pas sans que ce ne soit un jeune garçon aux yeux écarquillés et pleins de rêves d'aventures, un jeune garçon à qui il devrait mentir, détourner la vérité, la rendre moins cruelle. Ou pire encore, cela pourrait être un de ses innombrables neveux, nièces ou petits-enfants qui l'écouteraient d'une oreille distraite mais bienveillante, laissant le vieux patriarche ressasser ses heures de gloire loin de la Comté. Ah la Comté ! Le seul endroit au monde où être Meriadoc Brandebouc, Maître du Pays de Bouc, avait plus de poids qu'être Meriadoc « Holdwine » Brandebouc, Ecuyer du Rohan et Membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Le seul endroit où avoir été le cousin et l'ami de Frodon Sacquet et continuer à le clamer haut et fort était plus une raison d'être gentiment moqué que le titre de gloire presqu'inégalé que cela pouvait être au Gondor ou au Rohan. Le seul endroit aussi où il était le plus grand (après tout quoi qu'il en dise, Pippin faisait au moins deux bons centimètres de moins que lui !).

_Pff ! Ecoutez-le le Vieux Bouc, jamais content, toujours à se plaindre !_ Merry pouvait presque entendre la voix haut perchée de sa femme résonner gaiement dans les couloirs de Brandy Hall. Elle avait toujours été gaie, sa Rosalie, souriante et affectueuse, un mot gentil pour tous. Même sur son lit de mort. Quand son épouse était morte, ce n'était pas vers ses enfants ou sa famille proche que Merry s'était tourné mais vers Pippin, le cousin, l'ami, le frère. Et il lui avait rendu la pareille deux ans plus tard quand Diamond était morte à son tour.

C'était un des inconvénients de vivre vieux, vous voyiez tous ceux que vous aimiez partir avant vous. Théoden, Rosalie, leur petite fille Rosemary, Sam, Frodon, Eomer… Et maintenant, c'était Pippin qui allait partir à son tour. Au moins Merry avait cette fois la consolation de savoir qu'il ne serait pas loin derrière. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faisaient les Elfes pour survivre à tant de morts. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'ils étaient tous partis vers les Terres Immortelles, là où ils ne perdraient plus jamais personne.

Mais tous n'étaient pas encore partis. Il restait quatre Elfes en Terre du Milieu, cinq si on comptait la Reine Arwen. Tous ne partiraient qu'à un seul moment : la mort d'Elessar Telcontar, roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Grand-Pas, le Rôdeur. Merry savait que seule l'amitié durable et semblait-il indestructible qui unissaient Aragorn et Legolas permettait encore à l'Elfe de résister à l'appel de la Mer et à cette paix qu'il désirait tant. Il était très probable qu'il voguerait vers Aman dès qu'il aurait fini son navire. Merry espérait juste que Gimli serait encore en vie à ce moment-là parce que le Hobbit savait pertinemment que l'Homme seul ne serait pas suffisant pour le maintenir sur Arda, malgré toute l'amitié qui les unissait.

Legolas et Gimli formaient un duo étrange, même tant d'années après leur première rencontre. Merry se rappelait pertinemment les petites piques que les deux mâles s'étaient envoyés jusque dans la Moria. La découverte de la tombe de Balin, la mort de Gandalf, tout cela avait comblé, du moins en partie le fossé qui les séparait. Jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm et à Fort-le-Cor où la bataille avait fini d'en faire des frères. Une amitié bizarre aux yeux de leurs peuples mais malgré tout ils avaient persisté et progressivement, ils avaient cessé de choquer. Le Nain se faisait vieux cependant, pensa Merry. Sa barbe était presque blanche désormais. Non pas que Merry eut quoi que ce soit à lui envier, ses cheveux, drus et bouclés (bien que moins que ceux de Pippin même aujourd'hui), étaient devenus tout aussi blancs que la neige sur le Caradhras ce fameux hiver.

Derrière lui, la chanson de Pippin fut interrompue par une quinte de toux violente, que rien ne semblait soigner, pas même les mains du Roi. Le Touque avait balayé ses excuses d'un geste brusque. Tous savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Même Elessar Telcontar ne pouvait pas le soigner de la mort. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était rendre ses derniers jours aussi confortables que possible.

Merry se dirigea rapidement vers la table de chevet et prit le verre d'eau mêlée d'athelas. Pippin but lentement, interrompu à deux reprises par des quintes de toux, mais parvint à finir le verre. Le plus âgé des cousins secoua un peu les oreillers de son cadet, l'aida à s'asseoir plus confortablement et lissa ses couvertures d'un geste distrait.

« Merry ? Tu te souviens de quand on chapardait chez le Père Maggot ?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ? Je crois que j'ai encore le derrière en feu de la raclée qu'il nous a mis quand on lui « emprunté » ses fraises.

-J'avais oublié ça », la voix de Pippin s'éteignit un instant et son regard se tourna vers l'intérieur, vers les souvenirs d'un temps où ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. « Tu te souviens de la fois où on a emmené Falder Longchamp avec nous ? » reprit-il.

-Bien sûr ! Le gamin était mort de peur à l'idée qu'on se fasse prendre ! »

Ils continuèrent à deviser un instant et, comme c'était souvent le cas quand il n'y avait pas d'audience à impressionner, juste deux cousins qu'on avait au début forcé ensembles au regard de leur future fonction, Merry monopolisa petit à petit la parole. Quand Pippin ne répondit pas à une de ses questions, le Hobbit se tourna vers le lit (il s'était juste un instant levé pour aller chercher les biscuits posés sur la table près de la fenêtre) et contempla la figure immobile, aux yeux fixes, qui était partie sans rien dire, contrairement à son habitude, pour ne pas rendre la chose plus difficile à son cousin sans doute. Pippin avait toujours été plein de petites attentions envers son aîné, peut-être pour s'assurer que celui-ci le laisserait reste à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps. Et Merry aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait et davantage encore pour qu'en cet instant, celui qu'il avait passé tant de temps dans leur enfance à essayer d'éloigner reste encore un peu, juste un petit peu plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Quand Aragorn vint pour rendre visite à Pippin entre deux rendez-vous, il trouva le Hobbit allongé paisiblement sur le lit, les yeux fermés et Merry à la fenêtre, regardant au loin sans voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et, sur la table à côté de lui, l'assiette intacte de biscuits.

* * *

><p><span>NA : Les quatre Elfes qui restent en Terre du Milieu sont Legolas bien sûr, Celeborn, le grand-père d'Arwen et ses deux frère, Elrohir et Elladan, qui quitteront Arda à la mort d'Arwen (il ne me semble pas que cela soit dans le canon donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire considérez ça comme mon invention).


End file.
